Knights of the Moon
by Dinurs
Summary: After the defeat of Phobos all Will wanted to do was go home, home to her own time. But whit a new evil on the way she is forced to stay and fight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Prologue:

The Oracle was shaking, or more actuary the whole Candracar was, he hadn't thought she would react that way, when he told her that he couldn't send her home yet.

"I agreed to help you, because of your promise to send me home, right after Phobos was defeated!" Will yelled.

"I know. but you must have to se the greater picture. a greater evil is coming, and the guardians will be needed agene. I cant send you home when I know that there is a treat right at the door steep. and don't you think the other would be sad if you left them?"

"find another to do it! I've been in this screw up time for over two years! I want to go HOME!"

"I understand that Will but…"

"I don't care about your buts! we had a deal! I was there to make sure they learned to control there powers, and helped on there first mission and that was it! I wasn't supposed to be a permanent member of the team!"

"Will. this time is in danger. I cant turn the blind eye to that, my first priory is to insure the worlds safety. I'm not sending you home before it's over. if you are to fight in the battle is up to you, but you will be here, so it would be in your best interest to help"

"if it wasn't because you where my only way home, you would be death now. I'm going to help. but no more hiding what I can do. I'm not going to pretend to be a guardian. it's time for Irma to take the heart, as she was intended to. she have been all to weak, because she had to share her power whit me"

"are you going to tell them it all?"

"I'm going to tell them some. but most will still be hidden. now I'm going back to earth. and next time an evil is defeated, you better be true to your worth and send me home. else I'm going to make you pay." whit that Will disappeared in a golden light leaving a relived Oracle.

"I hop I can Will, I hop I can"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 1: passing of the heart

"do you guys know-" "hey guys" Will said "-where Will is" Irma finished.

"hey Irma. I have something for you" Will said, pulling the heart from her pocket and threw it to a confused Irma.

"a-are you leaving?" Irma asked. that was the only explanation she could find, for Will to give her the heart.

"no… whey?"

"well because, you gave me the heart" Irma said.

The other first now registered the conversation. "you gave Irma the heart?" Cornelia asked/yelled chocked.

Will shrugged "I just returned it to it's rightful owner" she shrugged again. "I just borrowed it"

"eh Will? If Irma is the rightful owner of the heart. wouldn't that make her the leader?" Hay Lin asked.

"yep. she's the leader of the guardians"

"then I can give you orders?" Irma asked. she was sure that Will's joke would end there, there was just no way Will would take order from her.

"nope. as I said you where the leader of the guardians, and I'm no guardian, so your not my leader" Will said "if you don't believe me then use the heart to transform, and se for your self. It wont transform me" she continued, after seeing the faces the other was making.

"fine. but we all know nothing will happen" Irma said holding the heart out in her hand. "guardians unite"

Will shielded her eyes from the light, and laughed slightly, as the guardians was standing in front of her confused. "told you so"

"I guess I owe you some kind of explanation?" Will asked as the guardians changed back to normal.

"yea. and it better be good" Cornelia said.

"don't know if it's good but here is how it is there is only 4 guardians. the Oracle just decided that you needed some help. so I was summoned to help you. after Phobos was defeated I was supposed to go back to my own time, but-"

"but you didn't want to?" Taranee asked hopefully.

"oh I wanted to go home. I just wasn't allowed, because some new evil was on its way, and the oracle believed that you would need my help agene"

The girls was chocked, and hurt, by what Will said. chocked because of the new evil thing, this soon after Phobos, and hurt because Will had said that she actually had planed to leave then. they realised something. "Your own time?" 4 voices asked.

"yea my own time. I'm from the past. from a time where magic was something normal, where what you can do was something 3 year old did for fun. it wasn't a big deal back then to have power over a element, it wasn't even big to have power over all 4 of them" Will said and to demonstrate she created a ball of fire in her hand, then changed it to water, to change it to a small tornado, and finally she created a small flower in her hand.

"Will. whey didn't you use that against Phobos? do you know how much that would had helped?" Taranee asked.

Will shrugged "I wasn't allowed. you where supposed to do most of it your self. I was only to revile what I could do, if you got in to much troubles"

"so you where just backup?" Irma asked to what Will nodded.

"whey would you want to leave this time?" Cornelia asked.

"I… got to go" Will said and disappeared in a golden light.

"so… any idea whey she didn't want to answer the question?" Hay Lin asked, looking at the spot Will had been standing at just moments before.

"I think she is confused. that she don't know whey she want to leave" Taranee said.

"do you think we can change her mind?" Irma asked.

"I hop we can. but perhaps that is being selfish. we don't know what she have to go back to" Cornelia said.

"Will have nothing to go back to. she was chosen for the mission because she had nothing to lose by leaving. no friends, no family, no lover, no nothing she was alone. the oracle actually thought that Will would take it as a favour, to be broth here. but as Will was standing in front of the oracle, she only agreed to help if she was promised to be send back, right after the mission was completed" Yan Lin, who just had entered the room, said.

"that's sound strange. she got friends here. so whey would she leave, to a place where she had nothing?" Irma asked.

"we wont find out until she want to tell" Yan Lin said the other nodded to them it was weary strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 2: the golden moon

Caleb and a group of guards was checking the forest, for a team of Phobos men, who was rumoured to have set up a camp, and getting ready for a attack on the queen.

They soon heard the sound of fighting, and rushed to the place just in time to see the last of Phobos men fall to the ground.

The person responsible for the mess was a young girl, who was warring a gold coloured chain mail, a pair of brown letter pants and a red mask covering her face. she was holding a crystal dagger in each hand, both of them glowing golden.

"identify your self!" Caleb called getting ready for the worst.

The girl sheathe her daggers and crossed her arms. "who I am is not important"

"I'm captain of the royal guards. I demand that you identify your self" Caleb said.

The girl shacked her head and Caleb sworn he heard a faint laugh "I know who you are Caleb. but I don't take orders, special not from some guy at the bottom of a hole." whit that the girl disappeared in a golden light and all Caleb could say was "Will?"

As soon as Caleb was back at the castle he went to Elyon, he needed her to open a portal, so he could talk whit Will, just to make sure that there was no connection between the girl fighter and her as he wasn't to sure that he liked this person.

After explaining Elyon opened a portal "say hallo to the girls from me"

"Thanks your m- Elyon" Caleb said, remembering Elyon's request about being called by name, not her Majesty, before walking trough the portal.

Caleb's first stop was at Will's. but she wasn't home so he instead headed for the silver dragon.

"Caleb?!" Cornelia exclaimed as Caleb entered the restaurant.

"hey girls" Caleb said, trying to find a way to ask where Will was whit out getting Cornelia to take it the wrong way. a jealous Cornelia was not what he needed right now.

"did you know Will wasn't from this time?" Irma asked.

"what do you mean not from this time?" Caleb asked confused. but now at least the subject had been focused on Will, so now it might not sound to strange to ask.

"Will is from the past. she was just summoned to help us" Hay Lin said.

And then the girls started to explain the things Will had told them earlier.

"hallo queen Elyon" a girls voice said startling the young queen.

Elyon looked up to see a girl matching Caleb's description standing in front of her. she didn't look hostile, so Elyon would wait to see what she wanted before calling for the guards. "what do you want?"

"just to make you know that I'm not a treat" the girl said.

"and you want me to believe the words, of a person that haven't even giving me her name?"

"my name is Zoe, Zoe Luna, I'm also known as the golden moon… but I doubt you will find anything about me if you look after those names, so don't bother"

"you shouldn't by any changes also be known under the name Will?" Elyon asked but didn't got a reply as Zoe had disappeared from the room.

Will smiled as she appeared in Heaterfield _"good to know there still is something you can do for fun in this time" _she thought as she walked to the silver dragon.

As soon as she entered she was greeted by the 4 guardians and Caleb, who looked suspicious at her.

"okay Caleb. what did i do to deserve that look?"

"have you been in Meridian? And don't lye to me"

Will looked puzzled. "no I haven't. whey do you think I've been there?"

"Will... Don't LYE!"

Again Will looked puzzled. "I'm not lying"

"Will. Caleb says he sow you there. or at least he sow one that knew things you had told him, word for word" Irma said.

"whey should I lye about it?" Will asked confused.

"we don't know. but you did lye about your life, so we can't really know when we can trust you, and when we cant" Cornelia said.

"well I don't think this will get us any where. because I haven't been in Meridian, and you wont believe that. so we could keep this up all night, but we wouldn't move a inch"

"Will. whey are you trying to hide it?" Caleb asked.

Will shacked her head. "bye" and then she was goon, disappeared in a golden light.

"see. that's the exact same light the warrior disappeared in, they have to be the same person" Caleb said.

"lets just keep a close eyes whit her. sooner or lather she will make a mistake, that will force her to admit it" Irma said, hopping to sound like the leader she apparently was.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 3: the 4 moons attack

After the visit of the Zoe, the golden moon, 3 other young girls had also reviled them self to Elyon.

Mag Astral, the silver moon, Jade Fox, the platinum moon and Pat Bird, the palladium moon. all 3 of them was warring the same as Zoe, expect that there chain mail was silver and there mask had a different colour. Mag's mask was blue, Jade's was yellow and Pat's was green.

Like Zoe the 3 girls had said that they wished no harm. and that they wasn't a treat but as Elyon soon would find out… that was a lye.

"silver what is your report?" Zoe asked as Mag appeared in the room.

Mag kneeled before speaking. "the queen is weak, and so is her forces. the only ones that might be a problem is the guardians. they are talked about like a living legend, by the peoples of this world"

"the guardians is of no concern to us, they are even weaker then the queen" Zoe said.

"when do we attack?" Mag asked.

Zoe smiled under her mask. "now" she said and razed her hand. a few seconds after Jade and Pat was standing in the room.

"we're leaving for the castle" whit that Zoe disappeared along whit the others.

It was rather confusing at the castle. one second all was peaceful, the next 4 explorations was heard from around the castle.

"where is she?" Zoe asked as she entered the throne room, after the battle was over and all the guards was captured. but the captain and queen hadn't been found.

"you still think that girl was Will?" Elyon asked as Caleb and her was running towards the silver dragon. hopping not to be noted because of there cloth.

"I don't know. I cant se Will lead a attack against you. but I cant se either, how anyone else should know her exact words"

"Hay Lin we got a problem" Elyon said as soon as they where in the restaurant.

"okay I'll call the other girls, then you can explain" Hay Lin said and ran to the phone.

Soon after the 4 guardians was assembled. but they hadn't been abele to get a hold on Will. what worried Caleb and Elyon.

After an explanation the girls didn't know what to think "Will would never attack Meridian. it cant be her" Taranee said.

"we cant be sure of that" Caleb said. even though he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't se the person leading the attack being any other then Will.

"sure of what?" the group turned to se Will standing in the room looking confused.

"Will! Whey did you do it?!" Elyon asked.

"did what?"

Caleb got up from his char and walked over to Will taking a grip in her shirt "WILL stop pretending! And start explaining your reason and it better be good"

Caleb was surprised when Will looked confused, and hurt, before she graphed his hand and genteel and effort less removed it. "I think you're the one that need to explain" she said as she let go of his hand.

"your not her are you?" Caleb asked, realising that Will really did look confused by what was going on.

"I'm not who?" Will asked.

"Zoe. The golden moon" Elyon said.

"Zoe is in this time?" Will asked, to the others surprise she sounded excited. "is Mag, Jade and Pat here to?"

"they're here alright and they are attacking Meridian" Caleb said.

"WHAT?" Will was chocked she had to be hearing things.

"there attacking" Elyon said.

"it cant be them. the knights of the moon isn't evil. they would never attack, they only defend" Will said.

"Will? what do you know of them?" Irma asked.

"they are champagnes of light… or at least they where two years ago. they com from my time, and each are the most powerful witch, from there territory of the silver kingdom. they only respond to the king of the silver kingdom. and are in charge of the security of the whole world. no group got more power then them, and they are said to be invincible." Will stopped "I got to talk whit them. there have to be an explanation"

"if your going we're going whit you. if they are as strong as you say. there is no way I'm leading you go alone" Irma said.

"okay" Will said. she knew that she had to show some trust in the real leader of the guardians, even though she wasn't certain that it was a good idea for them to go. "but don't be surprised of the way I act around them. they are my superior until it is proven, that they got evil motive" Will continued, moving her hand to create a portal.

On the other side they where surprised to se the world back to the stage it was in when Phobos ruled.

"_please Zoe. it cant be you doing this. you know better then to do evil. it was you that told me to go on this mission, because it was for the greater good. don't make a 180 and do something for the greater evil."_ Will thought as the group was nearing the castle.

As they reached it shadows was standing guard and they attacked whit out warning.

"Guardians Unite!" Irma called transforming the 4 guardians and making them ready for battle.

But before any of them could do a thing, Will razed her hand and a light was created, one that grew by each pacing second, as it hit the shadows they disappeared.

"_whey would Zoe use shadow creatures as guards? There so weak that even a weak wind would destroy them"_

The group walked further in to the castle ground and was greeted by something a little more real then those shadows, Devil spawns. Small red humanoids whit an incredible strength but no real weapons. they didn't relay on tactics, as they where to stupid to make one.

Irma summoned a water attack and send it at one of there attackers, who was thrown back in to the ones behind him.

"Taranee!" Will called "create a firewall between us and them" she said, as she created her own.

Taranee quickly did as she was told and was amazed by the stupidity of those creatures. all of them simply ran in to the wall burning them self to death.

In the shadows to the left from the group, a person stood whit her eyes fixed on Will. _"so Will is here. that must be who Zoe mend when she told that there was a person I should let trough. and that I would know who it was"_

"platinum! Gold wish to se you"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 4: the 5th moon

The group turned to face the voice and they all got ready to fight… all expect Will who instead kneeled "palladium"

"Will what are you doing?" Cornelia hissed but got no answer.

"you can rice Will. we don't need to be formal, but do me a favour and change to more proper clothing for a knight of the moon" Pat said.

"knight of the moon? You're one of them?" Irma asked.

Will razed from the ground, and looked at Pat ignoring Irma's question "Pat? Whey did you do this? You have never attacked before. special not another time"

"we got our reasons Will. Zoe will explain it to you, so you can see we are doing it for the greater good"

"what good can there be in overthrowing a happy kingdom?" Will asked.

"Zoe will explain Will. just trust me we're friends you know I wouldn't lye for you. but still change to something other then that. no one from the silver kingdom should be cot warring that"

"I like this kind of cloth"

"your decision. now lets go Zoe is waiting. but your friends are unwanted here send them away. or I will be forced to do it my self"

"hey I'm the queen of this place I'm the one that should send you away" Elyon yelled.

"Elyon no good will com from this just go" Will said looking the queen in the eyes telling her things mantel. _"as much as I hate to say this then there is nothing you can do. each moon have more power then the combined power of your self and the guardians. so don't piss them off"_

Elyon looked defeated, she knew Will was telling the truth. but she couldn't accept it she gathered her power and send a wave of energy at Pat, who however just knocked the attack away like it was nothing.

"Will I give you one last changes. send your friends away or I will do it" Pat said glowing golden for a few seconds.

"Guys move NOW!" Will yelled.

"we cant do that Will we have to protect Meridian" Irma said.

"yea we're not backing down just because a little girl tell us to" Cornelia said.

"just so you know it. I cant help you if you fight then it's whit out me" Will said sad she didn't want to see her friends die what she would have to if they attacked Pat.

"Will I order you to go See Gold" Pat said pointing at the entrance.

Will gave a small bow. and moved in to the castle whit out looking back ones.

"I have no interest in hurting you. I like Will and I don't wish to hurt her, what I know I would do if I killed you. so please leave this place" Pat said looking at each of the persons in the group first Elyon then Hay Lin, then Cornelia, then at Taranee, then at Irma before finally stopping at Caleb "I See whey she likes you"

"Will likes me?" Caleb asked surprised. that he hadn't seen coming "how do you know?"

"the knights of the moon have a bond, no one really know where it comes from, but it's allow us to See moments from the other life, when different things happens. one of those is when one of use is in love. and we all sow Will when you cot her from falling in that hole and her saying. 'hey buddy I'm a guardian of the veil, you're just some guy at the bottom of a hole' it actually sounded pretty funny, special whit the thought Will added. 'well I am a stand in guardian'"

"that's whey Zoe knew her exact words? Because Will loved me?" Caleb asked trying to find out what to do whit the emotions this information brought to the surfs.

Pat nodded "yes and I was happy for Will. I never thought she would feel love. but then the person of cause had to go for another, shattering Will's heart. trust me I'm tempted to kill you for doing that"

"are you treating Caleb?" Cornelia asked clenching her fist.

"no. I'm just saying I don't like him, because he broke my best friends heart"

"your best friend? But we where told that Will didn't got any friends back in her own time" Taranee said.

Pat laughed slightly "Will got 4 weary good friends. but that was also it there actually only is 4 moons but we took Will in, after she showed great power helping us win a battle that seemed lost. at start non of us really liked her, and only got her whit us for her power. but that quickly changed, Will was the best friend any of use could hope to have, and all of us love her like a sister we'd do nearly anything for her"

"you only took her in because of power? What friends dos something like that?!" Irma yelled.

Pat looked at the ground "at start she was only an ally. but as I said we quickly realised the mistake in that"

Pat looked up again "so are we going to fight or are you leaving?"

3 guardians looked a Irma, who looked at Elyon, who looked at Caleb, who looked at Pat in deep thoughts. "is Will safe?"

"yes she is. as I said we love her. it wont com to a fight between her and us, if that's what you're afraid of"

"I'm leaving willingly" Caleb said.

"what? Whey?" Irma asked surprised.

"because, before Will have talked whit Zoe, I'm sure she would take there side in the fight"

"trust me, she will also take our side after she have talked whit Zoe. Will will do what ever she have to, to serve the greater good even if it mean to fight you"

"we'll see. Irma get us out of here" Caleb said.

Irma nodded and opened a portal the group hesitated for a second before moving trough the portal heading for Heaterfield.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 5: an explanation

"Will!" a happy voice yelled as Will had entered the castle

Will smiled "Jade"

"Will it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. it's great that the whole team is on a mission together again"

"Jade… we're not on a mission together… right at the moment we are closer to being enemies. I'm only here because Zoe need a changes to explain"

"I know it's look that way, but trust me, ones Zoe have explained, you will be on this mission just like the rest of us. this is for the greater good"

"I hope you are right" Will said "I really do"

"you got to have fate in us Will. we're your team-mates and your friends, if you cant trust us then who can you trust?" Jade said giving Will a hug that a bit hesitating was returned.

"I know and I really want to trust you, but you overthrew a good queen, one that had the best intention for her peoples. I cant see the good in that"

"you'll see we did the right thing ones Zoe have explained. now lets go she is waiting"

Will nodded and followed her friend trough the castle. to Will's relive she wasn't shown to the throne room, but to one of the smaller chambers

out side the door Mag was standing guard, and she smiled as she sow Will "Will… it's good to see you again"

"thanks M it's good to see you to"

Mag moved to the side "we can talk later. for now go in and hear Zoe's explanation"

Will just nodded and entered the room she didn't want to say that she wasn't certain that they would be able to talk after that or that she had a feeling that this would be the last time they met as friends.

"Will I'm so glad you could make it. it have been way to long sins we last was together" Zoe said in a happy voice.

"Zoe… just give me the explanation. if I like it we can do all the catching up you want, else I'm simply going to leave. and then next time we meat it will be as enemies"

"okay Will. if that is how you want it, then that is how we do it" Zoe said before talking a deep breath "you know how Phobos could get to power?"

"because there was no one strong enough to stand up to him" Will answered not sure where this was going.

"exactly. so how do we make sure that no evil tyrant get to power again?" she didn't wait for Will to answer but answered her self "by getting someone stronger then the evil on the throne. someone that the evil wouldn't be able to overthrow"

"and you think you're this someone?" Will asked.

"yes the knights and I are the strongest force there is. whit us in command the light will never fall"

"you could just help defend. there is no reason for you to take the power your self. Elyon is a good ruler, and she would happily have accepted you as part of her defends"

"she might be a good ruler, but she isn't a strong ruler. and that is what this world need someone that will get the enemies to think twice before attacking"

"what happened to your wisdom Zoe?" Will asked sad "it doesn't matter if it's the queen or the guard that is the strongest. as long as the strength is there they will think just as much before attacking. and it wont help stop an attack if the attacker is greedy enough, then they will try no matter what"

"you're wrong Will. if I had been queen of the silver kingdom then no one would ever had attacked us"

Will shock her head "you're the one wrong. but we will never agree on that so our path have now goon in two different ways. next time we meet it will be as enemies. I will try and get Elyon back on her throne"

"then I can let you leave this place alive" Zoe said sending lightning from her hand towards Will.

Will was thrown in to a wall by the lightning but she quickly got back to her feats.

"you know you can win Will the only way is to join us"

"save it" Will said razing her hands sending an inferno of flames at Zoe, who countered whit ice, but was quickly getting over powered by the flames, and in the last second she jumped out of the way.

"I se you haven't been slaking off" Zoe said creating arrows of energy that was thrown at Will who razed a shield that absorbed them.

Will hold out her hand and a small orange crystal appeared in it "I never thought I would use this against you Zoe" Will said clenching her fist around the crystal "platinum moon power!"

Will was covered in gold and as it disappeared she was standing in her moon knight form looking like the others expect her mask was orange.

She unsheathe her daggers and got in a fighting stand glowing slightly golden.

"Will don't be stupid" Zoe said as she unsheathe her own daggers.

"you're the one stupid" Will said as she mad a slash to the air whit each dagger sending orange energy towards Zoe.

Zoe jumped out of the way in the last second and send some lightning in return that was countered whit the same causing an explosion in mid air knocking both fighters a few steps back.

Zoe disappeared and the next second reappeared in front of Will stabbing out after her whit both daggers but Will dodged and send a kick in return making Zoe bend over in pain.

Will mad a slash whit one of her daggers cutting Zoe's chin before kicking her again knocking her to the ground.

Will looked at her defeated opponent and opened a portal "I will give you some time to see your mistake. But if you cant see it then next time I com here it will be to fight to the death." whit that Will went trough the portal closing it behind her.

"dam it!" Zoe yelled _"I need Will for the spell. I have to convince her to join us I just have to"_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 6: platinum guardians

A portal opened at the silver dragon and moments after Will exit it closing it behind her before walking in to the restaurant confused by the greeting she got. Her friends getting ready to fight.

"what do you want moon?" Irma asked.

"what?" Will asked then she noted that she hadn't changed out of her moon form so she summoned the small orange crystal and clenched her fist reversing the transformation. "sorry I forgot to change out of my moon form after the fight"

"but Pat said it wouldn't com down to a fight" Taranee said.

Will looked at the ground "that's because they where certain that I would see thinks from there point of view I fought Zoe and gave her some time to think about her action but I doubt I can change what they believe is right"

"you defeated her?" Elyon asked surprised.

"yea she might be the leader but she isn't the strongest" Will said.

"then whey didn't you end it?" Cornelia asked angrily.

"because Zoe dos what she dos because she believe in something. to kill her before giving her a changes to think, would be the same as if we killed Elyon for believing Phobos" Will said "and then because. I don't like the idea of killing the first peoples, that ever befriended me… if I can defeat them" she added a bit hesitating.

"you know, you're not going to be alone in the fight" Hay Lin said determent to help her friend.

"actually I am. there is nothing you can do. the guardian powers are to weak" Will said looking at the ground.

"unless…" Will said looking up again.

"unless what?" Irma asked.

"unless you are wiling to take a changes. if what I want to do succeed, then you will have the power to help. but if it doesn't then the heart, and your powers, will be destroyed"

"and what is it you want to do?" Irma asked insecure.

Will summoned her moon crystal "I want to feed the heart whit this crystals power"

"but wouldn't that leave you powerless?" Taranee asked.

Will shook her head "I got a lot of power, even whit out the crystal, and beside, I think that whit the combined power, it will transform all 5 of us"

"how big is the changes for a successful fusion of power?" Cornelia asked.

"around 33 percent" Will answered.

"that's not much" Hay Lin said as her Cornelia and Taranee turned to look at Irma.

Irma looked thoughtful. she wasn't used to be the one having to make decisions. she preferred to be the one joking around, but she guessed she couldn't really do that before this was over. "we have to try" she finally said handing the heart to Will.

Will hesitated before creating a link of magic between the two magical items then in a flash the gem disappeared and the colour of the heart changed to orange.

"did it work?" Irma asked.

"I think so" Will said then she threw the heart to Irma "lets find out"

Irma nodded a bit insecure "Guardians Unite!" for a moment it seemed like nothing happened but then all in the room was covered in golden light and as it faded all had changed.

Will looked like she did in her moon form, the guardians appeared older like normal and had there wings they had a chain mail and there guardians pants/skirt and a dagger at there side, Caleb was warring the same as Will expect he didn't had a mask and Elyon was the same as Caleb expect she had a crown on her head.

"okay. it worked a bit better then expected" Will said surprised she hadn't expected that to happen. No of them had.

"wow. I feel a enormous power inside me" Caleb said looking at him self.

"yea" Elyon agreed "and I thought I had power as the light of Meridian. but that is nothing compared to this"

The guardians quickly agreed and turned to look at Will who just smiled at them "you don't think this power is amazing?" Taranee asked.

"no I don't" Will said. the other looked questioning at her and she gave a weak smile. "look at it this way. I'm used to have the combined power of what each of you feel inside you, plus the part that still lies in me"

"wouldn't we then still be to weak to stop them?" Irma asked.

"one on one you wont stand a changes. but we are more then them so it's going be two on one and then me versus Zoe"

"but didn't you say Zoe wasn't the strongest?" Elyon asked.

"she isn't. Jade is the strongest. but right now I wont stand a changes against her. two of you will be a better match"

"you got any advice for us?" Taranee asked.

"you all have to think new ways. the moon power isn't limed to one element, you can use all 4 of them plus some more" Will said.

"then lets go train these powers" Cornelia suggested knowing that they wouldn't stand a changes if they had no clue on how there powers worked.

"right lets go girls, and Caleb" Irma said.

"I'm not coming" Will said "I need to think. I need to know what I want to do after this is over. After all, my main reason to leave have disappeared"

The girls nodded and walked out of the room but they stopped as they noted that Caleb wasn't following.

"Caleb are you coming?" Cornelia asked.

"just go I catch up in a little wile" Caleb said "I need to ask Will something" he explained to answer the questioning look the girls was sending him and understanding cam to there faces.

Cornelia looked sad for a moment but then shook it of her, she could find another guy, on that returned her feelings. And beside that was properly the best way to get Will to stay

"so… what do you need to ask?" Will asked nervously, she had a feeling that Pat had said to much.

"it's just that. Pat told us something. Something about what you feel for me. And, I, need to know if it's true" Caleb said nearly stumbling over his words.

Will sighed "dos it matter if I love you? When it's clear that you love another?"

"is that a yes? That her words is true?"

Will hesitated for a few seconds before nodding her head "yes her words is true"

Will looked at the ground fearing the words that undoubtedly would com from Caleb's mouth.

After sometime waiting for the words Will looked up surprised to see Caleb standing whit a happy grin on his face looking at her.

Then suddenly there transformation was reversed and Will looked like she didn't know what to think it was way to little time to practise what could only mean one thing "the other are in troubles!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Chapter 7: the final battle

"Will we don't know where they went. you can just run around like this" Caleb yelled after Will simply had ran out of the restaurant whit out consider where she was running even for a second.

"I know what I'm doing!" Will yelled back "I can sense the location of the crystal!"

Sure enough not fare after they cam to a abandon part of the city where the 4 moon knights was standing looking at the 5 defeated platinum guardians.

Will didn't waist anytime and pushed both her hands forward creating a powerful wave of energy that knocked the knights away.

As they reached the others Will created a shield that surrounded them all "Caleb. lay your hands on Irma and concentrate. you need to wake her up so we can transform again"

Caleb did as he was told and was surprised when his hands started to glow golden but he lost his concentration and had to start over.

"will you hurry? I cant hold this shield forever" Will said trying to hold the shield even though the 4 knights was throwing all kind of attacks at it.

Slowly Irma opened her eyes "wow that felt wired"

"Irma transform us. NOW" Cornelia yelled.

Irma didn't needed to be told twice and hold out the heart "Guardians Unite!"

Will felt her powers refilling and removed the shield now it was time to attack.

"you and me Zoe" Will said and disappeared the next thing Zoe knew she was kicked in the stomach and send flying in to a wall.

Zoe quickly got back to her feats and unsheathe her daggers. "you shouldn't have shared your powers whit the weaklings. now you cant even defeat one of us" whit that she threw the daggers at Will who dodged under them, but was hit whit a fireball that Zoe had thrown after the daggers, and was knocked to the ground.

"Corny we take Jade" Irma called as she started to threw water at the angry girl.

Cornelia would had yelled at Irma for calling her that but for some reason that didn't looked to be that important now, fighting a powerful foe would do that to a normal argument, so instead she used her power over earth and created a cactus that she commanded to threw its thorns at the target who however just raced a shield.

"guys!" Will called "think in new ways don't be bound to your own element!"

"_easier said then don"_ 6 persons thought at the same time it was specially a problem for Caleb who had never used magic before.

"_com on!"_ Caleb thought aiming his hands at Pat and was surprised as a powerful ball of fire was shot from it knocking Pat to the ground.

"you think you're tough?" Pat asked getting back to her feats taking her hand in front of her and then mad a swift moment to the left whit it sending Caleb flying in to a wall causing him great pain.

Elyon cam to Caleb's aid sending a steam of poison thorns at Pat who was forced to jump out of the way.

Hay Lin was slowly getting the hang of this more then one element deal and created a tornado that she heated up whit fire and send it at Mag wile at the same time Taranee send sharpen icicles at her.

Mag deflected the icicles but was thrown in to the air by the tornado causing her great pain both because of the heat of it and because she was thrown hard back to the ground as it ended.

Zoe and Will both mad some advanced moments whit there hands creating a ball of energy in each of there hands that both of them merged together to one.

Zoe threw hers at Will but Will simply disappeared and reappeared behind Zoe before throwing her ball at Zoe who had no time to get out of the way.

As the ball hit it grew until it was surrounding Zoe and lightning's cam from all sides hitting Zoe in the heart.

Will closed her eyes "I'm sorry it cam to this" she said as she opened her eyes again to se only ashes and a red crystal laying where Zoe had been standing before.

Jade aimed at both Cornelia and Irma sending a lightning at both of them but before they hit they simply disappeared and Jade felt her self being thrown back.

"Jade. don't end up like Zoe. Just stop the fight" Will said standing whit the same ball of energy in her hand that she had used to kill Zoe.

"I-I cant do that Will. I know she is wrong. but I swore aliments to her. and I have to honour that"

A small tear appeared in Will's eyes as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Jade to throw the ball of energy at her giving the same result as whit Zoe, a pile of ashes and a crystal this time a yellow one.

Mag threw and inferno of flames at Hay Lin who in returned send water but was thrown to the ground by the force.

Mag then turned to Taranee and pushed her hands forward creating a powerful wind that threw her in to a wall.

"Mag stop this!" Will called knocking Mag away from her friends whit a lightning.

"you're a traitor Will I cant believe I called you friend" Mag said angrily sending arrows of energy at Will who disappeared and reappeared in front of Mag whit a dagger in her hands.

"you're the traitor" whit that Will's dagger started to glow golden and she stabbed Mag pricing her armour.

Will looked cold at her old friend "it's me that cant believe I called you friend" then she turned to go to the last of them. Pat.

When Will reached Pat she got a surprise she wasn't fighting she was sitting on the ground crying. "Pat?"

Pat turned to look at Will "Will I'm so sorry I never wanted to fight you I never wanted to go here" she changed out of her moon form and threw her crystal to Will.

Will walked over to Pat and sat down beside her "then whey did you com here?"

"you know how I am." Pat cried "They other was going, so there was no way I was staying behind. please forgive me"

"you still did wrong. but of cause I can forgive you. You where the first of the moons that befriended me. and you are still one of my best friends" Will smiled at Pat "I'm just glad one of you cam to your senses"

Will hesitated for a second before taking Pat's hand and laid the crystal back in it. "you don't have to give this up. I trust you have learned your lessen"

"thanks but I don't want it. I just want to start a new life here. whit out that super hero/villain thing"

"your not going back?" Will asked surprised.

Pat shook her head "there isn't much to go back to the silver kingdom was attacked and was almost destroyed we couldn't defeat them whit out you" Pat gave a weak smile "You where always the strongest"

Will looked at the ground then up again and looked at Pat "I think you are the strongest to admit your mistake like you did is not something many would do"

"hey Will?" Irma called.

"yea?"

"is it a good thing that all the crystals are glowing?" Irma asked pointing at the crystals that all was glowing and moving closer to each other evne the one in Pat's hand was moving towards the 3 others.

As the 4 crystals meet a bright light surrounded them and as it disappeared only one crystal was left it moved trough the air and stopped over Will before lowering it self to Will's hand where it disappeared in to her.

"okay what was that about?" Taranee asked.

Pat smiled "the princess of the moon have been selected."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim: Me don't own W.I.T.C.H. rich guy dos

Epilogue:

The group was chocked they had to be hearing things.

"Will? You cant be serious! You heard what Pat said there is nothing to go back to" Irma yelled.

"I have to go back it's my job to protect that time and if a war is going on then I'm going to help end it" Will said.

"Will. We need you here. I need you" Caleb said "please. don't leave"

Will shook her head "sorry Caleb. but it wasn't mend to be. not only are we for two different worlds, but we are also for two different times"

"cant we change your mind?" Taranee asked.

"yea Will. if I'm staying then so can you" Pat added backing her new group of friends up.

"I know I can stay. but I don't want to, when I know my own time is in danger of being destroyed"

"can you com back after it's over?" Hay Lin asked knowing that there was no changing Will's mind.

"I think so. the 4 knights had the power to go trough time, and I have there power now. so it should be possible for me to get back"

"don't take to long cleaning up the mess" Cornelia said.

Will nodded "I wont" then she turned to Pat "help them whit there powers. you have a greater knowledge of them, then they do"

"I will don't you worry about that. when you com back they are going to be experts"

"okay then I'm leaving. Elyon take good care of the peoples of Meridian" whit that Will disappeared.

"…" the group looked at the place Will had been. "I already miss her" Taranee said the other nodded all wondering if they ever would se Will again.

A/N: okay that's the story I'm don hope some of you liked it and if not... well then at lest I had fun writing it :)


End file.
